Do You Want To Play?
by sweet-destiny3
Summary: What happens when you believe in something so hard that it comes true? But not in the form you want it to... R&R!


****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are owned by Marvel and Cartoon Network. Please don't sue me!

****

Author's Note: I want to give a special thanks to my siblings that support me on this. I love X-men! Review, and enjoy!

**Do You Want to Play?**

"Keety! Keety!" Kurt exclaimed as he ran through the large doors and into the mansion which he called home. He teleported to every room in the mansion looking for his housemate and best friend. "Keety!" he exclaimed as he looked behind him.

When he turned around he found himself face to face with a perky girl, about his height, with light brown hair, and bright blue eyes. He fell on his back as Kitty reached out a hand to help her furry, blue friend up.

"Like what's all the hype about?" Kitty asked with anxiousness.

"I just bought a pack of cards, you vanna play?" Kurt asked forming a wide smile on his friendly face.

"What's all the fuss about y'all?" Rogue asked peering out of her room with tired eyes, sounding uninterested.

"You vant to play cards vith us?" Kurt asked as Rogue shook her head and shut the door with a irritated expression. "Vhat's her problem?"

"Kurt, it's ten o'clock on a Saturday morning! You know everyone doesn't wake up until eleven thirty three," Kitty stated with a smile followed by Kurt's. 

"So, vhat do you say?" Kurt asks as he juggles the pack of red cards in his three fingered hands.

"Sure. I'd love to play."

____________________________________________________________

"Do you like know how to play slap jack? My parents and I used to play it all the time," Kitty said as she twirled a piece of her long hair around her finger. 

"Of course I knov hov to play slap jack!" Kurt exclaimed as he started shuffling the cards and then distributed them to him and Kitty. 

They both started picking a card from each of their piles and placing them on the ground, waiting to see a jack to slap so they could receive the pile of cards beneath it.

"Ah! Like I so got that one!" Kitty exclaimed loudly as she slapped her hand on the jack of spades. Kurt and Kitty broke out in giggles every time they raced to slap the jack. Kurt received the next pile by slapping the jack of clubs. Kitty screamed with excitement.

__

Could you two please keep it down! Kitty heard Jean's voice in her head say.

"We've got to keep it down Kurt," Kitty said to distract him from looking at the pile of cards with two jacks on top. Kitty let out a guffaw and slammed her hand on the jack of diamonds and the jack of hearts. 

"Hey, no fair," Kurt said as Kitty let out a small squeal when she realized her hand went through the cards. "Keety, vhat's wrong? Vhy aren't you taking your hand out now?"

"I can't!" Kitty exclaimed. "It's like stuck!" Kurt grabs on to Kitty's wrist and tries to pull it out, but falls over on the couch landing on his face. 

"Ouch! Zat hurt!" Kurt exclaimed as he saw Kitty pull out her hand forcefully and sit there astonished and shocked.

"Kurt," Kitty said as she stared at the carpet in front of her. "Before we started the game, I had a silly thought about my hand going through those cards and getting stuck."

"Ja, so?" Kurt asked interested.

"Well, haven't you like ever believed in something so much that it actually came true?" Kitty asked as she looked at her delicate hand. They looked at each other weirdly not knowing what to think.

"Cool," Kurt said as Kitty smiled taking the situation lightly now. "Zen I believe that all the jacks are living. Za jack of spades' name is Scott."

"And the jack of clubs' name is Evan," Kitty said with a giggle. "The jack of hearts is Jean."

"And za jack of diamonds is Rogue," Kurt said with a wide smile. Kurt picked up the jack of spades, which was Scott, and Kitty picked up the jack of hearts, which was Jean. "Oh Jean, vill you marry me?!?" Kurt asked as Kitty let the jack of spades dip the jack of hearts. "Shouldn't ve make her the queen because the jack is a guy."

"I don't know," Kitty said as she got up from her position on the floor. "But I'm going back to sleep." Kitty said as she yawned and headed upstairs.

____________________________________________________________ 

"I wonder what this is?" a British voice spoke as he sat on the kitchen table. He adjusted his flat body on the chair and put his axe on the table. His sad expression turned into a smile on his ghostly white face which caused his long mustache to curve even more. He adjusted his red hat with white squares on it and ran his fingers through his striped blond hair. He picked up the carton of milk and examined it slowly. 

"Hey, that's my milk!" Kitty said as the kitchen door behind her closed. She stopped in her tracks when she realized what was sitting on the kitchen table. "Kurt!!!"

"Vhat?!?" Kurt asked as the door closed behind him and he came speeding in. He froze in motion and his blue mouth dropped. "Keety……… I say living and if you agree say jack of hearts."

"JACK OF HEARTS!" Kitty exclaimed. "The others can't know about this. Hurry, we have to hide Jean," she said referring to the flat card that was now living.

"Uh… hello," Kurt said to the weird looking card.

"Uh… hello," the card mocked back in Kurt's accent.

"Hey!" Kurt exclaimed. "Stop zat!"

"Hey!" Jack of hearts exclaimed back as he got up from the chair and stood on the very thin line of the bottom of his paper ensemble. "Stop zat!"

"Vhy did ve name him Jean? He's so annoying. Ve should have named him after one of za members of za brotherhood," Kurt said as Kitty giggled. They both turned around at the sound of the kitchen door swinging open. Kitty kicked the jack of hearts under the table and Kurt and her gave Jean a friendly smile.

"Good morning everyone," Jean said as she grabbed a banana with her telekinesis and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Good morning," they both said at the same time. Jean gave them a weird look and pulled her fiery red hair away from her face. She suddenly sensed something was wrong. She squinted her green eyes and put her hands on her slender hips. 

"What are you two up to?" Jean asked as they both turned away from her glare. She read their minds and instantly raised the table cloth and grabbed on to the white part of the card. She creased her eyebrows and looked taken aback.

"Uh… Jean, like we want you to meet Jean," Kitty said forcing a little smile on her face.

____________________________________________________________

Amara, Ray, Sam, Bobby, Roberto, Jamie, Jubilee, and Reign came running down the stairs screaming.   


"Wh…… what the heck was that?!?" Bobby asked with shock as he eyed all of his friends. They shook their heads in greater shock for they could not answer the question that was also pondering their minds. 

"Do you think we lost him?" Jamie asked with a frightened voice. 

"Lost who?" a British voice whispered from behind as he tapped Amara on the shoulder.

"This thing that looks like a card. It's flat and it seems to be carrying a circle shaped stick thingy. He's really freaky with a little club's sign hanging beside him," Amara answered.

"Then we should hide I suppose," the voice whispered as Amara realized she didn't recognize the voice as one of her friends'. She turned around and let out a loud shriek. She heated herself with Magma all over as the rest turned around to look at the card who seemed frightened. They all let out loud screams and held the note for a few seconds. The jack of clubs also let out a scream when he heard them do so. But his scream sounded more like a he was speaking it then yelling it. "Whoa, whoa," the card spoke after calming down. "I'm not going to hurt you. But I must ask your help. We must find my brother, the jack of spades."

"And why is that?" Jubilee asked with suspicion after everyone took a breath.

"He has gone mad! He's after my cousin, the jack of hearts," he said with a worried expression.

"Alright, we'll help you," Ray said as everyone else nodded.

____________________________________________________________

"Wow," jack of hearts said with a silly nod. "That was fun," he stated referring to Kurt's teleporting abilities. Kurt gave a little smile of appreciation.

Alright, Jean thought to Kitty and Kurt. _Bring him in, the coast is clear._

Kitty and Kurt rushed into the living room as they held the jack of hearts by the edge on each side. They had teleported out of the kitchen thanks to Kurt when they heard Rogue, Evan, and Scott walk in. "Alright, now that we are out of sight I have one little question for you. How did this happen?" Jean asked wanting a good explanation.

"You see……" Kitty began but stopped abruptly when she heard a slashing noise through the wall. "Like what was that?"

Jean knitted her eyebrows together in a worried expression. "Vhat is it?" Kurt asked in a panic as the wall next to the fireplace came down with a crashing noise. There in front of them was card that looked a little similar to the one next to them except it did not appear to have a mustache or an axe. This card, with odd looking clothing, held a longer weapon that was sharpened at both ends. "Oh it's just Scott! But he doesn't look too nice!"

Jean looked at Kurt with a little smile and a fake irritated expression. "So the jack of hearts' name is Jean and the jack of spades is Scott."

"I knov, not the perfect match but ve kind of did it simultaneously," Kurt muttered as he started to back away slowly when the card started to advance closer. 

"KURT!" Jean exclaimed trying to hide her smile.

"He's kind of starting to freak me out just a little though," Kurt said as he looked at the jack of spades who was now pointing his spear towards them. 

"Uh, I'd like to introduce you to my arch nemesis. The jack of spades," jack of hearts said with a little smile.

"Kurt, I think our little naming didn't work out the way it is in real life. Scott isn't so friendly to Jean this time," Kitty said as she grabbed on to Kurt's wrist in a hint for him to teleport them out of there. Kurt took the hint and grabbed Jean who was holding on to the other Jean also. In a flash they were gone leaving only the smell of brimstone behind.

____________________________________________________________

"Hurry, we have to save my brother, the jack of hearts, from the jack of spades," jack of diamonds said as the three in front of him looked at him dumbfounded. 

"Ah think ah'm dreaming," Rogue said. "Evan, pinch me." Evan pinched her gloved hand as Rogue shook her head, allowing her two white strips to fall around her face. She didn't feel anything through her glove. 

"Scott, dude, we have to do something," Evan said hurriedly taking in what the jack of diamonds was saying.

"Alright, first we need a plan," Scott said then stopped. "Wait, what am I saying? You are just a figment of my imagination."

The jack of diamonds just smiled dumbfounded and shrugged. Scott sighed then saw Jean, Kitty, and Kurt pop in the kitchen. They had a friend with them.

"Rogue!" Kitty exclaimed as Rogue looked at her with confusion. She went over to the jack of diamonds and hugged it. "Thank God. We need your help. The jack of spades has gone berserk."

"Whah are you calling the jack of diamonds Rogue?" Rogue asked with irritation. Kitty ignored her question and motioned for everyone to follow her into the foyer. On the way there they bumped into the whole group of younger mutants along with the jack of clubs.

"Evan!" Kitty exclaimed to the jack of clubs and gave him a hug.

"Girl, you _are_ crazy, aren't you?" Evan said with a laugh. But the laughing of the kids was interrupted by a loud roar. They all backed away as they watched the jack of spades sliding down the long steps. He jumped up on his other side of his head that was on the floor. The top head looked up and gave an evil smile.

"Scott!!!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Right, give the evil guy my name!" Scott exclaimed as the jack of spades advanced towards them to get them out of the way. 

"Move!" the jack of spades exclaimed in his British accent. 

"Vhat is zis all about anyways?" Kurt asked him innocently.

"He has a heart and I don't," the jack of spades said. "I'm evil."

"Well then," Evan said solemnly.

"Like too bad for you because that's us X-men do. Use our powers to protect the good!" Kitty exclaimed as the jack of spades yelled and threw both of his spears towards them with rage. Kitty phased through one and caused Evan to be hit. He threw his spikes at him but he was able to move out of the way in time. Jean raised herself in the air and raised the jack of spades with her. She rolled him up and folded him but he wouldn't budge. 

He grabbed two more spears with his pocket and threw them at Jean to pin her to the wall. Jean struggled to get loose but was helpless. "Jean!" Scott yelled as he shot red beams from his eyes along with ice shooting from behind that came from Bobby. Everyone's power was used against him but it was useless. The jack of diamonds and clubs tried but failed too. Rogue ran up to him and threw him to the middle of the staircase. She advanced towards him and took her glove off. She reached for him and closed her eyes but there seemed to be no effect.

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME!!!!!!" the jack of spades screamed as he walked towards the jack of hearts to attack him.

Kitty looked at Kurt and raised one eyebrow. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded. He teleported towards the jack of spades and brought him to Kitty. 

"You are just a figment of my imagination!" Kitty exclaimed as she ripped the top of the cards head. She advanced the ripping towards his hat and to his face and he yelled in pain. "I gave you life and I can take it away."

"JA!" Kurt exclaimed happily. "If you believe in something hard enough it vill come true!"

She ripped his neck from the side and he just disappeared as well as the other cards. Kurt looked towards the ground and noticed four jacks lying there with the same way they were when he first got the pack. He picked them up and handed them to Kitty. She grabbed the pack of cards from the desk and placed them inside. But before the jack of hearts' head disappeared with the other cards she noticed him wink and give her a little smile. She shook her head and let out a giggle as the others got up.

They all looked at Kitty and Kurt with weird expressions.

"Wh…… what… was……" Scott stuttered then paused momentarily. He just shook his head and waved his hand in the air. "I didn't know Scott could be such a pain!" he said as everyone gave a little laugh.

Kurt let out a sigh along with a little laugh. "Do you vant to play?"

____________________________________________________________ 

****

Author's Note: Does anybody know if Storm and Wolverine had a fling in the comics? I've been trying to find out! Well, if you liked this story please read the rest and don't forget to hit the little button in the left hand corner. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!


End file.
